


Better Than Good

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [30]
Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Magnus has been having a hard time, Alec tries to make it better.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	Better Than Good

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“I’m home! What’s going on? What was so urgent?” Magnus calls out as he removes his jacket, the smell of chicken making its way to his nose. He scrunches his face in confusion as Alec peers behind a wall, an apron on and a spoon in hand.

“Give me five more minutes?” Alec asks. “Don’t move! I’ll- Five minutes!”

Magnus is left alone again as thoughts start swirling in his brain. Chicken? A spoon? And most importantly how good his boyfriend looks in that apron. He wants to go investigate but decides against it and stays where he is, following Alec’s instructions. After a few minutes of him going through his phone and fixing his schedule Alec appears in front of him once again only this time minus the spoon and apron. What a shame, Magnus was having many thoughts about that apron.

“Mags?” Alec says, getting his attention.

“Yes, darling, what was the big emergency, again?” He’s half teasing and half curious.

Surprisingly Alec blushes, making Magnus rise his eyebrows. That was hardly flirting, now he’s even more suspicious. He narrows his eyes and steps closer as Alec takes a step back then another until he’s leading Magnus toward the dining room he hasn’t used in years. He always eats on the couch as most of his food is take out. When Alec came along he did the same, following Magnus’s pattern, but now there in his old dining room and it is not what it looked like the last time he saw it.

The table has a white lace cloth on it, an assortment of flowers in the center with fancy plates that must have been hidden at the back of their cupboard. Stashed there long before Alec had started living with him. Set all around are a few big dishes where all of the delicious scents are coming from. Chicken parmesan, noodles and homemade sauce. Roasted vegetables with spices that make his mouth water. Next to it is not one but two bottles of a very fine wine.

“Did you do all of this?” Magnus asks, shocked.

Alec’s blush deepens. “Raphael helped with the recipe. I- I- I’m sorry if I overstepped. You were feeling upset yesterday and the day before. I wanted to do something- You always know how to make me feel better, so…”

A soft smile fills Magnus’s features. “It’s perfect, my love.”

Alec mirrors his smile then proceeds to pull out Magnus’s chair like a proper gentleman. Something Alec’s done to many women and even men, but that no one has ever done for him. Alec takes his seat across from him and pours him a cup of wine.

“Is this wine okay?” Alec asks hesitantly.

“Of course, it’s one of my favourites.” Magnus says honestly, then pauses as he smells something else in the air. He looks over to Alec, “Is that… Chocolate?”

“Yeah. Triple chocolate pie.”

Magnus’s smile widens even more. “You’re always finding new ways to surprise me, Alexander.”

Alec mimics his smile. “Is that a good thing?”

“Better than good.”

They smile at one another, love evident in the short distance between them and simultaneously clink their glasses together, an unsaid tradition. They both take a sip of wine. The food is amazing.


End file.
